Sangriento Romance
by Three crazy writers
Summary: [AU] [Gore] [Hentai] Finn es un detective privado que lleva el caso de una asesina en serie; Marceline es esa asesina en serie. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Finn se vea involucrado en la mafia para la que trabaja Marceline? ¿Que sucederá cuando Finn se enamoré de la asesina? ¿Marceline sentirá lo mismo? ¿O, en esta historia, la sangre consumirá al romance? [Temporalmente suspendido]
1. Una noche muy larga

_Mizzi-chama: _**¡Hola a todos! Aquí sus amigos con un Fic ****Finnceline**** para ustedes. Espero que les guste y que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

**Finn POV**

Hoy era un día normal en la ciudad, no tenía trabajo hoy así que estaba en mi casa viendo la televisión junto a Jake. Me presento: Soy Finn Murtens, detective privado; y tengo 18 años. Sí, sé que aún soy joven. Pero el motivo de ser detective lo diré más adelante. Jake es mi hermano mayor, la única familia que me queda; tiene 23 años y dentro de unos meses se casa con Lady. Él es un chico rubio de ojos negros y piel bronceada; y ella es una chica de piel pálida rosada, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, y que parece que un arco iris le vomitó en la ropa.

Jake estaba haciendo tiempo mientras esperaba a unos amigos para hacer preparativos para su boda, así que estábamos los dos viendo la televisión junto a Britny _**(BMO)**_ y Neptor _**(ese es obvio ¬¬)**_. Britny es una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color azul verdoso y ojos azules, _es una gamer_; y Neptor es un chico de cabello revuelto castaño, gafas opacadas, por lo que nadie sabe el color de sus ojos - excepto Britny, ya que son novios -, y está obsesionado con llevar una diadema con una lata con una cara dibujada. Aunque le comprendo, yo aún llevo mi gorro de oso polar, pero solo con gente de confianza.

Los cuatro mirábamos entretenidos la televisión hasta que un telefono comenzó a sonar.

—El mío no es, está apagado.—dijo confundida Britny

—El mío está en silencio.—añadió Neptor

—Y el mío no suena así.—comentó Jake

Yo miré en mi bolsillo, pero mi celular no sonaba; así que solo quedaba el celular de mi trabajo. Miré a Jake disculpándome por tener que irme, a lo que él asintió sonriendo, y fui a la cocina a por el móvil. Lo cogí y contesté a mi jefa, Bonnibell Bubelgum.

—¿Dígame?—pregunté seriamente

—Finn, tienes un nuevo caso. Pero este es muy serio, ven a la oficina ¡rápido!—habló la jefa, seriamente

Miré sorprendido el telefono; puede que ella sea la jefa de muchos detectives, pero nunca era tan seria. Así que supe que era, realmente, algo _muy_ serio. Me despedí de los chicos, me subí a mi deportivo rojo y fui directo a la oficina. Al llegar subí a la décima planta y fui directo al despacho de Bonnibell; al llegar llamé a la puerta, recibiendo un "Pasa" como respuesta.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunté al entrar

Ella miró a un lateral por un breve minuto, se le notaba triste. Lo cual me extrañó mucho.

—Tu nuevo caso es algo muy serio, al menos para mi. ¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé de mi familia?—me preguntó sin apartar su vista de la ventana

—Sí, recuerdo.—le respondí, sentándome

—Pues mis padres era grandes amigos de la familia que era dueña de un orfanato, allí había una chica muy extraña. Yo pasaba allí muchas tardes para jugar con los niños, y un día fui a hablar con esa chica. Nos hicimos grandes amigas, nos lo contábamos todo. Ella me contó que fue testigo del asesinato de sus padres.—por ese momento yo ya estaba muy sorprendido, pero igualmente estaba muy confundido; en cambio ella estaba cada vez más triste—Cuando cumplió quince años se fugó del orfanato, me dijo que iba a cumplir los últimos deseos de sus padres. Nunca nos volvimos a ver...hasta hoy. Finn...—terminó llamándome

—¿Si?

—Tu nuevo caso es atrapar a una asesina en serie, y esa asesina es la chica de la que te acabo de hablar.—me dijo seriamente

—Pero, si ya sabes quien es... ¿por qué no la arrestas y ya?—le pregunté confundido, nada de esto tiene sentido

—Porque sé que es ella por el mensaje que dejó en el escenario del crimen, pero hace años que no sé nada de ella, ni su nombre recuerdo.—me explicó cabizbaja

—Pero, ¿recuerdas su aspecto?—pregunté curioso

—No, lo lamento.—respondió tristemente

Asentí con la cabeza, dando a entender que tenía claro que debía hacer.

—El escenario del crimen es en la universidad pública, ve cuanto antes.—me explicó recuperando un poco de su típica sonrisa

Asentí de nuevo y salí del despacho; bajé rápidamente hasta el garaje, me subí al coche y arranqué en dirección a la universidad. Al llegar cogí la chaqueta del trabajo y le pregunté a un policía donde estaba la victima. Caminé hasta el comedor y observé la escena. Había sangre salpicada por las cuatro paredes, un chico desmembrado en el suelo y una "M" escrita con sangre en la pared. Suspiré y me dispuse a investigar.

_**Unas horas despues.**_

Luego de haber estado varias horas en esa universidad investigando decidí ir al orfanato del que habló la jefa; cuando estaba a solo un kilometro del orfanato una persona encapuchada saltó dentro del coche y me apuntó a la cabeza con un revolver.

—_"Buen día para no llevar armas."_—pensé irónicamente

—Aparca en ese callejón.—habló la persona, era una chica de voz muy dulce, que ironía ¿no?

Aparqué el coche en el callejón que señaló, y la miré por el rabillo del ojo sin que se enterara. No se veía nada de ella, solo dos orbes rojizas brillando en la oscuridad que tapaba su rostro. Conté hasta diez en mi mente, en un intento de calmarme, y me armé de valor para hablar.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunté nerviosamente

—¿Por qué ibas al orfanato _Adventure_?—preguntó seriamente

Comprendí en ese instante que debía decir la verdad si quería salir de ahí con vida.

—Estoy buscando a alguien.—respondí

—¿A quién?—preguntó hundiendo la pistola en mi cabeza

—A una chica, que hace años era la mejor amiga de mi jefa.

—¿Quién es tu jefa?—suspiré intentado calamarme

—Bonnibell Bubelgum.

Ante mi respuesta sacó la pistola de mi cabeza, iba a suspirar de alivio pero noté que había presionado un cuchillo en mi cuello.

—¿De que conoces a Bonnibell?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido

—Es mi jefa, ya lo he dicho.

—¿Y a quien venías a buscar?—preguntó dejando de hacer presión en mi cuello, pero sin mover el cuchillo

—No sé su nombre, tampoco sé su aspecto; pero sé que ella fue testigo del asesinato de sus padres.—respondí, tal vez ella sabía quien era la chica

—¿Y por qué te mandó Bonnie a buscarme?—preguntó seriamente

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Dijo "_buscarme_"? ¿¡Ella es la asesina?

—Me temo que eso ni yo lo sé.—mentí, debía saber de ella para arrestarla sin que me matara

Ella suspiró y se separó de mi junto con el cuchillo. Estuvo unos breves segundos en silencio pero volvió a sacar la pistola y la volvió a colocar en mi cabeza.

—Arranca.—dijo simplemente

—¿Hacia donde?—pregunté con una ceja alzada

—Tú solo arranca.—respondió mirando a la calle—Por ahí.—señaló al cruce de la izquierda

Arranqué el coche y seguí las indicaciones que me daba.

—_"Esta va a ser una noche muy larga."_—pensé cansinamente

**"Encapuchada" POV**

Estuve diez minutos indicándole al rubio por donde debía ir, le indiqué el camino a mi casa; debía interrogarlo para saber lo que sabía de mi. Seguramente era un detective o algo parecido que me buscaba por el asesinato que sucedió en la universidad. Cuando llegamos a mi casa lo mandé aparcar en el garaje.

—Baja.—le dije presionando el arma en su cabeza

El rubio bajó del coche, yo bajé con él ya que no pensaba soltar la pistola. Le agarré del brazo y lo conduje hacia el interior de la casa; abrí la puerta - soltando un breve momento al rubio - y lo llevé hacia el salón. Lo senté en el sofá y me senté en un sillón enfrente de él, apuntando con el revolver a su frente.

—¿Qué información te dió Bonnie de mi?—pregunté seriamente

—Solo lo que te comenté.—respondió simplemente

Suspiré bajando la pistola, la dejé a un lado del sillón y observé un segundo al chico.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le pregunté seriamente

—Finn Murtens.—respondió nervioso

Mantuve la mirada sobre Finn durante unos segundos, al final suspiré y me quite la sudadera. Algo que hizo que mi cabello negro azabache saltara por los laterales de mi cara, y mi piel pálida azulada recibiera un poco de la luz de la lampara. Volví a mirarle y observé un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

—_"Acaso... ¿le gusta mi aspecto?"_—pensé asombrada

Mantuve la mirada sobre él, pero no seria sino curiosa. En cambio, Finn seguía sonrojado observándome.

—Yo soy Marceline Abadeer.—me presenté sonriendo levemente

Noté que ante mi sonrisa, el rubor de sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente. Fruncí el ceño pero al segundo sonreí traviesa.

—_"Esta va a ser una noche muy larga."_—pensé divertida

* * *

_Roxy-san: _**O.O Wow, creo que es el capitulo más largo que hemos escrito.**

_Rin-sama: _**Bueno, esperamos que les guste.**


	2. La mafia Parte I

_Rin-sama: _**Perdonen la demora.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no pertenece.-_

* * *

**Marceline Abadeer POV**

Pasaron varias horas hasta que conseguí que Finn dijera todo lo que sabía, aunque no era mucho. Estaba pensando que hacer con él, ya que dejarlo irse así sin más sería una locura; pero en ese momento derribaron la puerta principal. Finn se asombró bastante, pero yo simplemente me suspiré. Sabía quien era. Y cómo lo pensé, Marshall apareció por la puerta; se veía muy enfadado, estaba tan enfadado que ni vió a Finn.

—¡Otra vez has hecho lo mismo!—me gritó enojado, yo suspiré

—No me importa lo que digas, ya sabes por qué hago lo que hago.—respondí cansinamente

—Lo sé.—dijo calmado, pero volvió a enojarse—¡Pero deja de hacer eso! ¡Se supone que eres una asesina sanguinaria! ¡No puedes vacilar a la hora de matar!—gritaba como un loco, pero yo simplemente señalé a Finn—¿Eh? ¿Quién es?—preguntó confuso

—Finn, un detective que viene a por mi.—respondí como si del clima se tratase

—¿Te vas a acostar con él?—preguntó Marshall, a lo que yo gruñí sonrojada

—El único que se acuesta con los destectives eres tú, primito. Ya olvidé las veces en las que Gumball o Fiona hicieron la vista gorda con tus robos.—golpe bajo en todo su orgullo masculino

Marshall soltó un gruñido antes de irse gritando cosas como "¡No vaciles!" o "¡Mata bien!", pero yo lo ignoré. Volví a mirar a Finn, me miraba entre asombrado y confuso. Sonreí.

—Él es mi primo Marshall Lee Abadeer. Cuida de mi en la mafia.—respondí a una pregunta no formulada

—¿Vacilas al matar?—preguntó asombrado, a lo que yo asentí con un suspiro—¿Por qué?

Estuve unos segundos con la cabeza gacha, tentada a contarle la historia de mi vida y el motivo de que hiciera lo que hacía. Pero rápidamente deseché la idea; él es el bueno y yo la mala, no puedo confiar en él. Gruñí por lo bajo; el estrés comenzaba a alterarme.

_~Joder, me va a afectar la enfermedad.~_

Y para relajarme tenía que hacer algo pronto; pero ir a la mafia a pedir un asesinato iba en contra de mis normas y principios. Así que tenía que hacer otra cosa, y pronto. Miré a Finn; mantenía su mirada sobre mi curioso. Sonreí. Ya tengo algo que hacer.

—Finn...—susurré sonriente

—Dime.—respondió curioso

Me levanté del sillón, sin perder mi sonrisa, y caminé hasta él; me senté sobre sus piernas y le abracé por el cuello. Él se sonrojó.

—¿Q-qué haces?—preguntó nervioso, pero le ignoré

Lo besé. Me daba igual si él se tensaba o me empujaba, necesitaba esto. Pero, ¿cual fue mi asombro cuando respondió al beso? Luego lo pensaría, ahora lo necesitaba. Mordí suavemente su labios inferior, a lo que abrió un poco la boca, lo suficiente para que yo metiera la lengua dentro de su boca. Pasó una mano por mi cintura, y yo pasé una hasta su hombro; cuando el aire se hizo necesario nos separamos. Ambos respirabamos agitados. Sonreí. Había conseguido frenar la enfermedad. Me levanté y le sonreí.

—Gracias Finn, lo necesitaba.—le dije sonriente

Vi como se sonrojaba, y como bajaba la mirada pero le resté importancia.

—Ya veo...—susurró

Iba a volver a besarlo; aunque había frenado la enfermedad, esa tensión en el aire me estresaba. Pero la puerta volvió a ser derribada.

_~Necesito una puerta más resistente.~_

Casi al instante apareció... "Ella".

Su cabello rojo estaba recogido en una cola alta, sus ojos amarillentos me miraban fijamente tras las gafas; venía bien vestida con su traje elegante de siempre. "Ella" es la jefa de la mafia, _Estela Flame_.

—Marceline, ¿quién es él?—preguntó cambiando su mirada de mi a Finn

Tragué saliva.

—Es... Es...—¿qué decir? No podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía decir la verdad

—Soy su novio.—WTF?!

—Novio...—susurró Estela, yo miré sorprendida a Finn, ¿qué le pasaba por la cabeza para decir eso?—Entonces vendrás con ella.

Nada más terminó de decir aquello, nos arrastró hasta su coche; nos empujo a la parte de atrás y se subió delante. Arrancó el coche, ya sabía lo que pasaba si ella venía. Es hora de matar. Miré a Finn.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que eras mi novio?—le susurré para que solo él me oyera

—Ví como te ponías nerviosa, así que supuse que ella era la jefa. Y no podías decirle quien era porque te meterías en problemas, al igual que si mentías; así que dije eso.—respondió en un susurro, me sonrojé

—Lo dijiste... ¿Para protegerme?—pregunté sonrojada

Él asintió, pero yo le pegué en la cabeza.

—¡Oye!—se quejó

Me soplé un pelo delante de la cara y me lo pasé detrás de la oreja y le sonreí.

—No necesito un heroe Finn.—dije divertida

El resto del camino estuvo tranquilo, pero la enfermadad volvería a atacar. Lo sé; ya que comenzaba a recordar mi pasado. Y eso me estresaba mucho, y yo no puedo estresarme. No puedo... No debo hacerlo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Mizzi-chama: _**Realmente lamentamos la demora. Esperamos que les guste este capitulo, lo más pronto posible subiré el tercero. Nos vemos.**


End file.
